


The End of it All

by That_Supernatural_Fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Demon!Dean, F/M, Feels, Mark of Cain, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Supernatural_Fan/pseuds/That_Supernatural_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean dies and becomes a demon, he pays you a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of it All

Dean Winchester was undoubtedly the love of your life. You two had been through everything together making your relationship with each other that much stronger. You stood by each other in everything except when he accepted the Mark of Cain. Since that day he had become crueler and a lot more less attached to you the way he normally was. Your relationship was running thin but you still fought, for the sake of your sanity. Without him you were nothing.  
But now he was dead by an angel blade to the chest and came back as the thing you hunted together, a demon. He just vanished along with Crowley leaving you with Sam. You both didn't admit it but you both needed each other.  
After days or maybe weeks of searching for him you finally found him, or rather, he found you. You were alone in the bunker, Sam had gone for a supply run (possibly to get more booze) leaving you by your self, at your most vulnerable. You were in the main room of the Bunker sitting in a chair by the main table drinking a glass of whiskey. But you didn't notice Dean behind you watching your every move.  
"Hey beautiful" were the first words you had heard him say for a while and he sounded... Normal. His voice for a split second put you at ease, that he was back for you, but then you realised, he wasn't back for the right reasons. You shot up from your seat and turned seeing him standing arms crossed with a smile plastered in his face. After minutes which felt like hours of Dean "chatting" to you which were just empty threats being viciously sneered at you, you said nothing. After hours of sitting up at night thinking of all the things you wanted to say to him you were in fact speechless. You held back sobs as he started to circle you, like a predator stalking its prey. You were helpless around him. He finally pushed you into the wall grabbing you tightly around the throat constricting your breaths to short intakes of air just to stop you from passing out. You whimpered as his eyes turned black and out pulled the first blade. He smirked showing off that gorgeous smile that did not match the black orbs he was revealing to you.   
You knew that you were not going to escape your inevitable end. That Dean Winchester, the love of your life, was going to kill you without any guilt. So maybe you thought you could talk to the small part of Dean which was buried deep down somewhere for the last time.  
"Dean I love you baby and I'm here ok I'm not going to leave you." You strained with the small amount of breath you had left. The tension around your throat became tighter closing your airways to the point of no air being able to fill your lungs making black dots appear in your eye sight.  
"Shut it you stupid bitch." He snarled bringing the first blade up to your cheek grazing it across pushing down creating a thin cut making you wince slightly.   
"Dean it's ok I love you I always will no matter wha-" your head was suddenly bashed into the wall letting the tight grip around your neck loosen slightly taking in a deep breath in before the force was back again, but it never came. You opened your eyes to see Dean's eyes still demonic but his facial features didn't look as stern and strong as they looked moments ago.   
"I just need you back because I'm nothing without you Dean please just come back to me." You croaked grabbing ahold of his hand around his throat with both hands rubbing your thumbs along the back of his hand.  
"Just shut up!" He screamed into your face.   
"I will always love you baby always. I'm here and I'm not letting you go again-" a searing pain in your gut silenced you. You looked down to see the first blade buried into your gut twisting slightly feeling your insides be sliced into shreds. You felt the edges of the knife touch your split skin when it was finally pulled from your body. Your chest jolted forward into Dean and instead of letting you fall he caught you dropping the blade.   
"I love you Dean." You breathed feeling the end coming closer and closer.  
"Oh my God Y/n what have I done?! No stay with me!" He begged falling to the floor onto his knees gripping onto you. Your head rested on his shoulder breathing in his familiar scent of whiskey that still lingered on his clothes.   
"It's ok baby." You wheezed finding it hard to breath. The pain was starting to travel around your body making you whimper. Dean laid you down with your upper half propped on his legs and his arm supporting your back. His hand was trying to stop the crimson river flow down your clothes.   
And that's where you are now. Dying in Dean's arms.   
"Hang in there baby, please." Dean begged holding you tight against his chest covering your stab wound on your stomach that he inflicted on you.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. Please just hold on." He blurted cradling you.   
"CAS HELP PLEASE! ITS Y/N SHE'S GONNA DIE HELP HER PLEASE! GOD DAMMIT CAS!!" Dean shouted at the top of his voice into the air, preying for Cas to come and save you. You could hardly keep your eyes open and pay attention to Dean's words. Your sight was blurry but you held onto Dean for dear life.  
This Dean, that was holding you in his arms, cradling you and comforting you was the Dean you knew and fell in love with. You opened your eyes just long enough to see tears glistening on Dean's cheeks.  
"I didn't know... Demons could cry." You whispered the edges of your mouth turning up into a smile. Dean just lowered his head to rest on top of yours.   
"I'm sorry Y/n I never ever wanted to hurt you. I just couldn't control it oh God please don't die on me." He cried into your hair.  
"No Dean it's fine I'm with you that's all I want. Just keep talking to me." You replied in a light headed faze. Dean kissed the top of your head but was silently was praying to Cas to come and heal you.  
"So what's it like being a demon?" You slurred slightly closing your eyes.  
"Out of anything you want to talk about you want to talk about that?" He asked holding you tighter.  
"I was just wondering." You replied nuzzling your head into Dean's warmth feeling the pain start to numb and your skin feel cold.   
"Dean I'm cold." You whimpered covering your wound with both hands over Dean's gripping on for dear life with all your remaining strength.   
"Just stay awake baby please." Dean begged tears still flowing.   
"Just promise me two things Dean." You said, your voice just barely escaping as a whisper.  
"Anything baby." Dean answered kissing your hair once more.  
"First thing... You become human again... Don't stay a demon..." You opened your eyes just enough to see his reaction. He was nodding in agreement.  
"Secondly... Don't sell that stupid soul for me... We'll be together soon enough." You said closing your eyes. Dean's heart broke at your words letting a sob escape his throat.  
"Thank you making my life worth living." Your voice broke as a sharp pain shot up your body suddenly.   
"Don't say that baby don't ok you're gonna be fine. I know I didn't tell you enough but I love you and you keep me going..." But when Dean looked down at you your eyes were closed and your mouth slightly agape. Your chest now not moving. You were gone. Dean let out a pain filled scream pulling you closer to his chest.   
Dean sat there with you in his arms for what felt like an eternity. Dean didn't even notice that Sam had entered the room until he heard a bag drop and a sound of the safety on a gun being clicked.   
"Dean... What the hell did you do to her?!" Sam shouted aiming at Dean keeping his distance.   
"I killed her Sammy... I killed her.... She's gone and I can't get her back." Dean murmured not lifting his eyes sight. Sam's eyes widened in shock and blame. He left you alone. Sam took a couple steps towards you and Dean but froze by Dean's sudden outburst.  
"Don't take another God damn step Sam! Not one more!" Dean finally looked at Sam revealing his threatening black eyes.  
"Where. Is. Cas?" Dean questioned almost as a growl. Sam lowered the gun and looked down fighting back the tears that wanted to fall when he looked at your lifeless body.  
"We haven't heard from him since you died." He replied looking back at Dean. Dean's eyes turned back to his originals which were filled with pain, hurt and guilt.   
"Sam... I need you to do something..." Dean said leaning his head back on yours. Sam didn't respond, he was lost for words by the scene in front of him.  
"Exorcise me Sam... Just let it be over..." Dean whimpered pulling you tighter into him not wanting to let go.  
"What I can't do that-"  
"Yes! Yes you can please don't do it for me do it for Y/n. Just let me die already."   
"Dean-"  
"JUST DO IT!" Dean screamed, fresh tears taking the same course as the ones before. There was silence for a moment until Sam nodded knowing that Dean just wanted it to be over.   
"Just go and live the life you always wanted Sam. Go and get married, have kids. But don't forget Y/n, ever." Dean pleaded looking at his younger brother. For a moment all that could be heard was Dean's whimpers as he cried into your hair and Sam's uneasy breathes as he built up enough courage to say the words he remembered off by heart for most of his life.  
"Exorcizamus te, omnis..."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
